


Warning Bell

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [19]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anonymity, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fingerfucking, Home Invasion, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re trying to outrun a wolf, Miss Lounds.  It won’t end well for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Bell

**Author's Note:**

> For drabble prompt #423: Stranger.

“Do you know who I am?”  The woman’s voice was rich and creamy, oozing like money and secrets down the back of Freddie’s neck.  She’d been waiting in the living room, ready to pounce.

Freddie’s breath came out in warm gusts, fogging the glass of the picture frame in front of her.  “I have an idea.”  Her fingers trembled, palms pressed against the gold wallpaper.

Hands settled at Freddie’s hips, holding her still, and a leg planted between Freddie’s thighs. 

“What are you doing?” Freddie wanted to sound calm, she wanted to sound like the type of woman who kept a .22 in her purse, but her words came out in a choked breath, her body tight with arousal.

A hand wandered between her legs, sliding up her red skirt to press against the front of her underwear.  “You’re trying to outrun a wolf, Miss Lounds,” the woman said with a hint of fire.  Her fingers moved deftly, slipping beneath the lace trim of Freddie’s underwear and finding her clit.  Her other hand came around to press against Freddie’s stomach, sliding up beneath her blouse.  “It won’t end well for you.”

_A watch, a ring with a stone on it,_ she cataloged, the metal cool on her bare skin.  “How so?”

The cool, long fingers slipped inside Freddie’s cunt, and Freddie gasped, arching into the touch.  “Trust me,” the woman said, a lock of frosty blonde hair falling down to tickle against Freddie’s neck.  “It _never_ ends well with him.”


End file.
